james maslow and muskan story of a fan
by muskanmaroria9
Summary: this is is about my feeling for james is story has big time rush songs inpirational love letter.s check it out...
Story of mine and MASLOW

Story of mine and MASLOW

Hey james! I am your fan from india..this letter has my feelings for u..a fan feeling.i hope you like my message and this story is written by my heart don't reject it. now read.

Once a night a small town girl thinking about his price is watching nicklodean and there she sawed a show name BIG TIME RUSH. She felt very happy to see four boys struggling to get that day she became a big fan of big time rush And a fan of one guy name James girl start liking the show and the guy was actually start loving him ..strange right...she search for him in Google there she get his full information and get to know his real name JAMES is LOST IN LOVE with she realised that James is a SUPERSTAR and lives abroad so how can I meet she grown up she went California for her start following James in his twitter,instagram and everywhere. Started saving his pictures in her day James was going for his there she saw him and she fell down on the street..James came there said her to GET UP. but she was lost in her dreams .James take her to hospital and then take her to his his cute little pet fox have NO IDEA who is this girl and he started barking on her and she wake up and scared with was not there and she was thinking where am I. She moving in James house and she sawed many photographs of James and big time she thought that she is in the house a crazy fan like James came to home. The girl has no idea that she is in the house of she sawed James in front of was getting hyper shocks and sees that her dream get said how do u feel said I love said how do u feel she said I am thought that it was a she fell down on the is thinking that how can I treat her well. Next day that girl woke up early and make breakfast for feel happy and said where do u said I don't remember. She said this because she wants to spent more time with her time she taking care of James and her have a good friendship never thought in her dream to this EPIC james rehearse his music she says MUSIC SOUNDS BETTER WITH for a time she thought that how long James take care for wrote a letter to James.. and that letter says... James my love IF I RULED THE WORLD.I make you through will always STUCK in each other IS OUR SOMEDAY that the CITY IS OURS and we will be HALFWAY THERE.I am PARALYZED in love with KIND OF GUY never stole my heart as you can.I KNOW YOU KNOW THAT I love u.I will never COUNT ON YOU.I promise.I am CRAZY FOR will be an AMAZING relationship of u and 'R NOT ALONE. A HARD DAY NIGHT of your I will protect you with my EVEN MATTERS that I die next day but TILL I FORGET ABOUT U when my seven ages of life get finish. All OVER AGAIN our love get INVISIBLE at the TIME OF OUR LIFE.I WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND LIKE NOBODY'S AROUND. my spirit will PICTURE THIS. I will sing SONG FOR U .

LOVE ME LOVE ME.

our love was JUST GET LOVE ME AGAIN in your was will be UNTOUCHABLE to will be my BOYFRIEND will be my BIG time you will be my cover and I will be your COVER NA NA. you CANT BUY ME LOVE love of yours. now James put your WINDOWS DOWN and see a CONFETTI FALLING. a REVOLUTION beganed .HELP me James I am going far of u SHOW ME that you ever think of me once .take me away from this BLOW YOUR SPEAKERS OUT and blow everything that irritates you but not RUN WILD for a while. And checkout this is a BEAUTIFUL CHRISTMAS. What wish

you need from Santa but ALL IS WANT FOR CHRISTMAS is your presious James its time to say goodbye now WE WILL NOT WORK IT OUT is your life live this with your own .somehow I will be not that girl that you marry with but I wish I could be.I LOVE YOU .

Written by : muskan maroria

.to his love James was my dream story with could get true..someday or my love James MASLOW from his crazier fan muskan. James I really want to say that your music make me fan of yours your looks make me fan of is in you is perfect..YOU WILL NEVER GET A FAN LIKE ME.I PROMISE U THAT I WILL COME TO MEET YOU ONE ME AT THAT TIME.I give a reply only one single word will be sufficient for me...love u


End file.
